The present invention relates to a pair of swimming goggles with improved impermeability between the protective pads and the lenses thereof.
FIG. 5 illustrates a pair of conventional swimming goggles which includes two lenses 51 formed of transparent rigid material, two protective pads 52 made of plastic material, a bridge member 53, and a connecting strap 54. Each lens 51 includes a flange 511 formed on an outer periphery thereof. In addition, each lens 51 includes a first engaging slot 513 defined in an outer side thereof around which an end of the connecting strap 54 is wound. Each lens 51 further includes a second slot 512 defined in an inner side thereof for releasable engagement with the bridge member 53. Each pad 52 includes an engaging section 521 having an engaging groove 522 for receiving the flange 511 of the associated lens 51. Each pad 52 further includes a flange 523 formed on an interior side thereof to provide a close contact with the user's eye socket. The connecting strap 54 includes two buckles 55 provided on two ends thereof to allow adjustment of the length thereof. However, the buckles 55 may bear against the skins adjacent to the user's ears and thus cause an uncomfortable feeling. In addition, impermeability between the pair of swimming goggles and the user's eyes are adversely affected.
A proposal to solve the above-mentioned problem is illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7 of the drawings in which the engaging section 611 of each of the protective pads 61 is integrally formed with a connecting strap 62 at a connecting area "a", while the buckle (not shown) is provided on the distal end of each of the connecting straps 62. The protective pads 61 and the connecting straps 62 are both formed of plastic material. As shown in FIG. 7, each engaging section 611 includes an engaging groove 612 for receiving a flange 631 of an associated lens 63. However, when the connecting strap 62 is pulled rearwardly (see the arrow in FIG. 7), leakage still may occur between the flange 631 of the lens 63 and the engaging groove 612 of the protective pad 61 as the pulling force can be transmitted to the engaging section 611 and thus cause deformation (see the phantom lines). The present invention is intended to provide an improved goggle structure which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.